Talk:The Roof Fairy/@comment-43758709-20191230000825
Tooth Fairies and Tooth Nympth’s: City Structure Teeth Foundation Posted by Authorship: Freelancer Instrumentationist Rhythemist Composer under Uncategorized Leave a Comment Tooth Fairies and Nympth’s: City Structure Teeth Foundation Tooth Fairies and Nymph’s: City Structure Teeth Foundation: Posted by Authorship. Instrumentationist Composer under Uncategorized Leave a Comment Tooth Fairies/ Nympth’s: City Foundation: It is important for the nation to protect their molar Teeth, similar to the nation Protecting the Nation Economy Environment and Landscapes: Seen from a distance; Colour of the Air Quality: Oxygen, Carbon Dioxide, Murky Dark Sky Clouds, Waste land Pollution, Oceansea’s Carbinents and Murky Sledges, Teeth is seen in a mirror to how gritty it gets, when not property taken care of, also changes colour, (Plaque, Tartar Buildup and Unseen Cavities.) Those who go to Industrial Work, Store Restaurant: Important to rinse your mouth out and return home to brush your teeth and floss your teeth immediately especially working with chemicals may degrade your teeth. Resting in bed the child wake up, he searches for cloth’s to wear, then he brush his teeth, preparing for school. He noticed something is not right, something shifting in his mouth, he discovers a loose tooth. The Child Gandle: Brown Skin, three feet, five inches tall, Black wavy Hair, wears a blue lighting shirt: and blue track pants; telling his mother about what happen to him, she make an appointment to see the Dentist, Meanwhile cleaning the Teeth the Dentist decide to not touch his loose Tooth telling his parent’s it will come out on its own. Morning the Tooth came out on its own. The child decides it time to put his Tooth in a Jar. Usually a tooth would Decay slowly in the jar. (The Nymph rubs padded glass with his shirt creating static fuse electricity: tooth duplication without breaking or fidgeting with the bottle.) The Tooth is traded for either a Trinket or living Cost of five Dollars. The Problem: After the Tooth Nympth went through a vortex portal tunnel, Gandle saw the portal closing, Curiosity caught his eye, transferred him into Fairy, Nympth Tooth Nation. Gandle saw a future city, unlike his city that he lives in. Ladies Fairies or the Guys Nympth’s: using a Tooth to Built Structure Foundation’s: Residential Homes, Industrial Industries, Industrial High Rise Apartment Building, Teeth is harvested, gathered together similar to a lumber-yard. Teeth became a Construction Set: Icy Silver, Pelt Hailey Comet, Whiten crystal Snow, Teeth is Slender long: Thicken or thin. It is use for: Roof Shingles, Fences, Sidewalks, Driveways, Front Wheel Water Mill’s Lift, and Desks, Recycling reused material. They live in a Platonic Environment, Meadow Grass Plains, Flower Fields, Wood Lakes and Wild Forest is Closest to a Conservationist Park. The Economy also has an Amusement Parks, Fairs, and Circuses for children and Mystic Flyer’s. Resident Houses or Apartment Building was inside the stagma of the Bud petal; Bud leaf closes at night. Plutonic Environmental landscape: Flowering Fields and Trunk Branch/Twig Trees anyone could get lost it. Conversion Pattern’s of their world is similar to our own: Wind, Rain, and Sun, with Additional Conversion flavor: Fluoride Rainy Weather; Bubble-Gum, Mint, Strawberry and Grape. Chilly Snow is little Different: Similar to Tooth Paste, in this case it is not enough to cause a stomach aches. Similar to our world do not engulf the snow. Similar to Acid Rain: Acid coke could cause a lot of damages to home’s depending on the level of precipitation, Gandle saw Firsthand how Acid could create a pothole that degrades, disintegrate rip-tear eating the sidewalk and Shelter Roof slowly. Even in their world cement, pavements should last for decades; acid over time has its effect. The construction workers fill the pot-hole pouring Nova-Paste Fluoride: Cement and replacing tooth shingles for the houses that needed fixing. The Dental Floss Liner to keeps the Neighbour-hood gleaming. The Liner is between the Residential houses Floor or title, Driveway, Intercession Roads and Streets, within the Curb Bank’s, Crease or Crevices. The Floss Liner Act like a Censer Range Collector until if it gets full; the strip is automatically deposed of, into a Garbage, Lint, Dirt disposal Unit, Then The Floss-Liner breaks-up the particles between the floors, Titles, or curb Streets keeping the area clean. The Tooth Brushes is a sweeper and a polishers sparkle finisher. Conservation Nation Fairies, Nympth’s do not need cars, Nympth’s or Fairies notice a child walking around the city without wings became worried, wondering how he entered the city. A Fairy noticed a child entering a Water Wheel Mill house realizing with all this frills he discovered, he found himself lost and alone entering a some one’s house for the night. There was talk around the neighbour-hood about a child that cannot fly in Tooth Fairies Nation. The Fairy Authorities went to investigate the claim the Authorities found him a sleep in the Water Mill House. Since he is in Tooth Nation, they decided to let him stay awhile and he could have fun and play at the Amusement Gleaming Park. A Nympth whistled, up trotted a Horse Pegasus came out of the barn prepared to take on any passenger’s: Saddled the child while giving him a tour of the city. Flotation Air- Coast Sky Island is so high it beyond a human reach in the Troposphere fairies need their wings to get there. Amusement Parks, Fair, and Circuses was on the Air- floatationous lands. Amusement Park: Twirler Water Slide with a Dip, diving pool. Next Island had Dentist chair: with mobility function, the seat kept Gandle Comfortable. It also came with a View-scope Cubit Virtual Screen: to see the stars and the moon. Audience gathered Star gazing watching the Crystal Fractural of teeth shimmered on the moon given energy by the sun before Down Peek of Don, reflecting light back to the planet. Even the Star’s has Silver-crystals; Golden teeth creating its own eminent energy, the night sky seems like a fantastic Orb- Cube they could see distance belt galaxies and planets in their sector, similar to a Television, or a movie screen-cubes. Rainy coke fell and heightens winds caused a lot of damages to the sideways and trails causing pot-holes. A reminder to make sure that Gandle and the public children of Planet Earth take care of their teeth keep them clean, Fairies and Nympth’s also has worries of their own teeth to keep them precious. Gandle saw through the Globule Orb of the Nation of Earth; real people abusing their teeth hoping for more money. Tooth Fairy Community shares with the child a secret; they need teeth however it should not be on purpose. Those who done on Purpose: their teeth May not Grow Back, their Dentures is Wasted on False Teeth if not careful. Strong and Healthy teeth stand for everlasting longevity for ages, if the person decides to take care of them real well. The Nympth found he lived in the Mill Wheel House coming back from another mission, Coincidence perhaps: The Community left her in charge: bring the child home. Since the Globule Nation World of the Earth has a wide many on the Planet. The Nympth: X-Rayed his Teeth, Opening a vortex portal back to his Resident home with-in dream Relm- state back in his quarter room fast asleep. Waking- up he tried to tell his Parents about his adventures, they thought it just in his imagination.